


I Want My Guide Back!

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Way Walkers: University Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not that any of my fics ever are haha, Not the sad excuse he now has, Other, The tag refers to Selas's original Guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This excerpt from the first chapter should tell you all that you need to know:</p><p>This near-robotic, irritatingly calm Guide was <em>not</em> Selas's cheerful, encouraging Guide. Did this thing take Selas for some kind of <em>idiot</em>?</p><p>"I know you are not an idiot. Your former Guide - The one you called Nathaniel - turned over all of your lifes' records to me before leaving."</p><p>Ice ran through Selas's veins.</p><p>"<em>Leaving</em><em>?</em>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nathaniel Can't Leave!

**Author's Note:**

> This is operating on an idea that since Guides have different 'vibrations', they also can have different personalities, and therefore each one interacts at least somewhat differently with the same Charge.
> 
> Call it an AU-ish story if that makes you feel better.

It's something that Selas didn't notice right away. He probably would never have noticed if that  _thing_ hadn't spoken.

Of course, he did notice the sensation of a rather unfamiliar presence following him when he awoke one morning, but he dismissed it. He headed to the bathroom and as he brushed his teeth, he made a simple comment to his Guide that caused the whole thing to unravel.

" _Jun's still sleeping. I should wake him, huh?_ "

Before,  _his_  Guide, Nathaniel, would have playfully agreed in his normal peppy fashion. But this is what the  _sorry excuse_ for his Guide said:

"That is entirely up to you, Selas."

Selas frowned, spitting out the foam in his mouth before speaking aloud.

"Nathaniel? You sound weird."

"Are you referring to me?"

Selas clenched his jaw. His first reaction would have been to say that it was some sort of joke that Nathaniel was playing. But he knew that the chances of that were very slim.

"Where is my Guide?" he asked, his voice strained with the effort not to scream.

"I am your Guide."

This near-robotic, irritatingly calm Guide was  _not_ Selas's cheerful, encouraging Guide. Did this thing take Selas for some kind of  _idiot_?

"I know you are not an idiot. Your former Guide - The one you called Nathaniel - turned over all of your life's records to me before leaving."

Ice ran through Selas's veins.

" _Leaving_ _?_ "

Nathaniel couldn't have left, he just couldn't have! He had  _promised_ that he would  _always_ be there for him, he couldn't just go and leave!

"When would he even have left?!" Selas asked, barely able to keep his voice at a low volume and not wake up Jun.

"I thought you wanted to wake Jun up?" the new Guide asked, completely avoiding the question.

"Do not change the ruddy subject!" Selas screamed, finally losing his temper.

"I am not allowed to tell you why he left."

"Do not give me any of that ruddy Angel Guide, Spirit crap! Tell me why Nathaniel left!"

"It is not because of any pre-determined guidelines for me and other Guides. Nathaniel has forbidden me from telling you."

That struck Selas as if Sem had hit him with his ice magic.

"So he didn't even leave because of some Spiritual Angel Guide reason. He left of his own volition."

"I am not allowed to say."

" _Shut up._ "

"As you wish."

Selas's throat started to hurt, but he wasn't really sure if that was because he wanted to scream or cry. The way this new Guide immediately shut up made him absolutely sick. He recalled how when he'd yelled at Nathaniel to leave him alone when they first spoke to each other, Nathaniel had just kept on talking.

"Would you rather I continue talking?"

"I would rather have  _my_ Guide back, not some stupid fake impersonation!"

"Nathaniel cannot be your Guide again."

Selas let out a loud, incomprehensible noise of frustration as he threw open the door to the bathroom. He vaguely heard Jun being startled out of bed, and onto the floor.

"Wha- Selas? What's wrong, is something going on?"

"Jun, is it even possible for an Angel Guide to  _leave_ their Charge, voluntarily or not?"

Asking Jun wouldn't do much. The very proof was right next to Selas, irritating him beyond belief. But at this point, Selas just wanted someone to at least  _try_ and say that it wasn't. _  
_

"Well, uh... I suppose there's some way, somehow that the Guide could be forced to leave..."

Selas went completely silent. Jun didn't laugh, he didn't say that it would be impossible.

There goes Selas's last shred of sanity.

With that, he collapsed to his knees, sobbing and crying. Jun panicked, scrambling to stand on his feet to go comfort his friend.

"Selas? What's wrong?! What's happened?!"

It took quite a while before Selas was able to actually talk.

"N-Nathaniel left me. I'm left with some silly, phony replacement Guide."

Saying it out loud made the situation seem all the more real, and Selas started to cry all over again. He barely felt Jadeith hugging him in a futile attempt at comfort, all he could think of was a single question, over and over in his head nonstop.

" _Why did Nathaniel leave?_ "


	2. It Wants A Name

It took quite a while for Selas to calm down. And Jun sat there through it all, murmuring soft reassurances and patting his back.

Of course,  _it_ was there too.

"Would you like to give me a name?"

Selas nearly lost it again at that annoying voice grating on his ears, in his mind.

"It wants me to name it." he mumbled, wrapping himself in his own arms. Jun smiled softly, stroking Selas's hair in an attempt at comfort.

"That would be easier than referring to it as an 'it'."

"But less offensive."

Jun let out a soft laugh, reaching over and taking Selas's hand in his own.

"I know it's awful, and I know that  _it's_ probably not being much help, but until we find out why or how your Guide left, you're kind of stuck with it."

Selas sighed, whimpering a little as the reality of the situation set in again, this time the reality that he would be stuck with whatever this thing wanted to call itself indefinitely.

"I would like to call myself your Guide."

" _You're not my Guide._ "

"I am your  _new_ Guide." _  
_

" _I don't **want** a new_ Guide!"

Selas was barely able to control his shaking during the mental argument, squeezing his eyes shut. Jun removed his hand from Selas's and placed it on his friend's shoulder, a steadying comfort.

"Why did Nathaniel have to leave?" Selas whispered, not even asking anyone in particular this time. By some blessing of Spirit and the Children, his 'new Guide' seemed to understand that it was a rhetorical question and didn't answer it.

However, it did say something else.

"Nathaniel did not want you to cry."

The thought of Nathaniel not wanting him to be upset was just enough to stop Selas's shaking. Jun gave a small smile, despite not really having any understanding of what had just happened. The new Guide continued, seeing that Selas had calmed down.

"I am not allowed to tell you why Nathaniel left. But he asked me to make sure that you are not upset by his leaving. I have failed, it seems."

" _No joke. But will I ever get to have Nathaniel back?_ "

"You will speak to him again. However, right now, you must calm down. Remember that Nathaniel would not want to see you like this."

There was a moment of silence, a quiet passing minute in which Selas considered things in a deeper perspective.

Nathaniel didn't want him to be upset about his absence. And according to his, ugh,  _new_ Guide, he would get to speak to Nathaniel again. He may not know why his happy Guide left, but just because the new guy couldn't talk about the reason, didn't mean that Selas couldn't do some digging.

"Ezekiel."

"Huh?" Jun said, confused by the sudden turn.

"This new  _thing's_ name will be Ezekiel."

The Archangle of Death and Transformation, Selas thought with a bitter smile. He may have accepted the fact that Ezekiel would be there, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He'd be making sure that Ezekiel knew that his very presence was unwanted.

"I can understand your feelings. I appreciate the fact that you have given me a name."

" _Whatever._ " was all Selas replied with, too exhausted already to try and start arguing again.

"Selas, do you want to sleep? I can cancel your plans with Sem for you."

"Thanks, Jun. Tell him to come by later, I guess."

Jun watched carefully as Selas climbed back into the top bunk.

"Have a nice rest."

"I'll try." Selas mumbled. Having Ezekiel watch him felt  _wrong_ , like he wasn't a Guide, but some sort of creep.

"I assure you, I am not a 'creep'."

" _Shut up, Ezekiel. I just want to rest._ "

"Very well."

That still made Selas sick, but he simply clenched his jaw and pulled the blankets around him tightly. He intended to explain things the Sem later, and decide what to do from there... Perhaps they could find something in the library...

The thoughts of his later plans drifted to the back of Selas's mind, as he slowly fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Everyone Thinks Selas is Going Crazy; They're Kinda Right

Selas would be the first to admit that he wasn't exactly being  _diplomatic_ with Ezekiel, but until someone else's Guide abandoned them and left them with a phony replacement, he really didn't want to hear any complaints. He didn't even want to know what horrid parts of the Pit this sorry thing came out of...

"Guides are not demons, Selas. I did not come from the Pit."

" _It's called being dramatic, Ezekiel._ "

Though, at this point, he was probably somewhere between 'dramatic' and 'insanity'. And he hadn't even gotten to the library yet!

" _Okay, breathe, Nathaniel wouldn't want me to get all upset... I'm sure there was a very plausible reason why he had to leave, I'm sure there's a reason he can't be my Guide anymore..._ "

That caused Selas to remember two things from this morning, two things that seemed contradictory.

" _You said that Nathaniel can't be my Guide anymore... But you also said that I'd get to talk to him again. Which is it?_ "

"Both of those are true, Selas. I do not lie to you."

" _How can they both be the truth?!_ "

"I did not say that Nathaniel would be your Guide again. I simply said that you would get to talk to him again."

Selas grit his teeth, stopping in his tracks. He began to speak aloud, ignoring the odd looks he received.

"So what you're saying is that I'm  _stuck_ with you for my entire life, and maybe even in my future lives as well?"

"Yes, but no. That will, in the end, be up to you and Nathaniel," Ezekiel explained, and while it sounded closer to what Nathaniel would have said, it still made Selas want to punch him. Sadly, Guides don't really have a physical form, so all he could do was clench his fists tightly, digging his claws into his palms.

"Selas?"

Semryu's voice startled him, and he looked up to see the Clansman looking at him with worry.

"Jun said something was wrong. You okay, are you hurt?" he asked, seeming to examine Selas as he spoke. Selas smiled, a bittersweet smile.

"Physically, I'm fine. Emotionally, I'm a wreck."

"What happened?"

"I... I don't know. I was going to the library to try and find something to explain..."

He trailed off, and Sem understood that it was hard for him to talk about whatever had happened. At least, it was out in the hallway, where everyone was staring at them. Sem grabbed his wrist and pulled Selas towards the library, seeming eager to help his friend.

"Give me the basics, maybe I can help."

" _Basically_ , my Guide, Nathaniel, has somehow disappeared and I'm left with some sort of robot-like replacement."

Sem slowed to a stop, looking up at his own Guide. Selas could tell from his expression that he was mentally conversing with his Guide, asking about if that was even possible. After a few moments, Sem sighed.

"Your Guide didn't help much, I assume?"

"He said that since your original Guide left such specific instructions to your replacement to not tell you anything, it includes other Guides telling their Charges to tell you."

Selas let out an incomprehensible noise, not sure if the source was annoyance or desperation. All he knew was that he would do absolutely anything to get his darling, perky Guide back, the one he loved so dearly, the one who had been there for him through everything!

"Why'd Nathaniel have to leave?" he whined, his vision blurring and eyes stinging.

"Whoa! Don't cry, Selas! I'm sure we can find something in the library!" Sem said, panicking at the sight of tears coming from his friend's eyes.

"Too late," Selas mumbled, wiping at his eyes furiously. "Already crying." He let out a hiccuping sob, and Sem sighed softly. He grabbed Selas by his arm and continued tugging him towards the library.


End file.
